


Hunter's Moon: Pack Bonding

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhangers, Drabble, Graphics, Graphics included, Hunters, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Hale Pack Full moon traditions involving a game of tag between Alphas and Omegas. Stiles is almost always the last one to be caught, but this week Derek is on his tail almost right away. They have the evening to bond, but not everything is happy pack bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Moon: Pack Bonding

Graphics at the bottom- but they are spoiler-y :P 

 

**Sterek Omegaverse AU: Hunter’s Moon**

           Every full moon the pack gets together and plays an elaborate game of tag- it’s Stiles’ favourite time of the month. The rules are simple: The omegas run, and the alphas catch them. For the rest of the evening that alpha-omega pair spends quality time together out in the woods getting to know each other, it’s a way for the pack to bond and spend time with pack mates that they might not know very well.

           The omegas get a five minute head start, and they always use their head start the same way. Stiles laughs with the other omegas as they pause just outside of hearing distance of the Hale house, and they begin to strip off most of their own clothing and they quickly dress in each other’s discarded clothes to throw off their alphas scents. Stiles leaves his jeans on- they’re too tight and would slow him down too much, but he changes everything else. When his delicate hearing catches the first crack of a branch in the distance he’s off running, and only then does he inhale deeply to see whose scents he’s wearing.

           Isaac’s converse shoes, one of Danny’s socks, Kira’s blue t-shirt, and Mason’s grey hoodie. Stiles grins to himself and takes a sharp left, he runs to the stream on the northern side of the Hale property and begins to run upstream. His favourite spot is the meadow at the Northwest corner of their territory- nobody had ever caught him there, and he usually likes to spend half an hour just laying amongst the flowers and grass before he decides that most of the other’s are probably caught. Only then will he make his way back down, but this week is different.

           This week Stiles has to push himself harder and go faster because there is definitely the loud footsteps of a reckless alpha running after him. Stiles growls to himself and steps out of the stream to swerve left, downwind, and then he runs a big loop before getting himself back on his original path. He’s curious about who is chasing him, but he has a reputation to uphold- and that reputation is that he is almost always the last omega to be caught.

           He inhales deeply, and keeps a careful eye out, but there is no sign of whichever alpha had been pursuing him, and Stiles grins to himself as he reaches the meadow- another full moon well raced. The omega runs as fast as he can to the middle of the field before throwing himself in the air and landing in a swift shoulder roll as he collapses into the field. He only has half a moment to relax into the familiar ground before he hears a deep chuckle- somehow the alpha followed him. Stiles can feel his muscles tense, but before he has a chance to run there is an alpha pouncing on him. They roll in a flurry of glowing eyes, converse shoes, and a leather jacket. Finally Stiles is straddling an exceptionally smug Derek Hale, who obviously let him win the brief scuffle and he can’t help but be impressed. Derek always came off as a quiet kind of aggressive. The alpha usually hung back until the others in the pack had had their turn at something before he made any efforts towards the activity at all, and so Stiles had never been able to properly judge the alpha’s abilities.

           Apparently Derek Hale was secretly more capable than any of the other alphas though, and although Stiles wants his winning streak to continue, he can’t help but grin down at the man. It’s about time for me to find an alpha who could keep up with me anyways, Stiles reminds himself. They play fight in the meadow for awhile, and eventually the duo begins to walk back down towards the house. Derek is a good listener, and Stiles is thrilled to learn that the alpha spends a lot of his time reading classic literature.

           They are both too caught up in each other to realize, and once the wind shifts it’s too late. There is human, gun powder, and wolf’s bane in the wind. Hunters. Stiles can feel his eyes flash as panic rises in his chest, and he looks up to see that Derek’s eyes are glowing red too, but his gaze is towards the forest, as he growls, “Run!”

“I won’t leave you.” Stiles growls right back, and he flexes and extends his fingers as his claws grow from his hands, but Derek snarls at him and says, “Warn the pack, I’ll be right behind you.”

           Stiles doesn’t want to run, but he knows that omegas were built for speed, not strength, and he knows that Derek won’t try to protect himself until Stiles is safe, and so with a whimper, he obeys. Derek’s howl tears through the air, vibrating everything to the core, and Stiles keeps running, but it doesn’t matter. There are more hunters than they thought, and it doesn’t take long until Kate Argent has the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead.

 

 ****           

 


End file.
